


In Rage

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dymanics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Student Tony Stark, Teacher Peter Parker, and I still ask for forgiveness if you see a mistake, second story in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: “...close enough to smell his sweet floral and honey scent, close enough to mark him. Close enough to fill him with rage.”





	In Rage

**Author's Note:**

> A anon asked for a moodboard on tumblr and the idea was so nice that while i was working on something else, i found an old song 'The moment i said by Imogen Heap' and this little one came out of nowhere. I still feel awkward writing in english but i'm still trying; and of course i would love to fill this world with lots of abo's

They haven’t realized they were meant to be, they were true mates. They were soulmates. Peter was too busy studying for his degrees, post grades with dr. Banner and now teaching. And Anthony was too occupied being a messy kid. A trouble maker, a playboy. Creating a truthful disaster name for himself, but all his walls were turned down with one sniff at his new teacher. 

Mr. Parker made him feel calmer, at ease, at peace. Made Anthony nervous, with shaky hands and short breathes. 

 

Anthony loved to tease his teacher, he lived forthe rosy cheeks full of embarrassment and witty comments that almost always led him to detention. It was all fun and games until he saw them. 

 

Anthony wasn’t sure what happened. First he’sopening his classroom door and sees Mr. Parker, he sees Peter. Next thing he knows, he’s growling at his literature teacher Dr. Strange, who happened to be too close to Peter for his liking; close enough to smell his sweet floral and honey scent, close enough to mark him. Close enough to fill him with  **rage**. 

 

His eyes were red, terrifying red with sparkles of gold, his fangs were out and his nails turned longer than ever; ready to hurt. Ready to protect what was  _his_ . 

 

Peter screams alerted the other classrooms and the Principal tried to interfere, tried to separated them but it was impossible. Tony wasn’t letting anybody coming close to Peter. 

 

Stephen had a cut in his eyebrow that wasn’t going to stopped bleeding anytime soon, next to a purple turning black bruce on his cheekbone at the other side of his face; a torn t-shirt that left to plain sight a nasty wound. Teeth marks and scratched skin, pulsing, bleeding and hurting.Tony had made himself clear. 

 

Stephen was stunned. 

 

He never imagined when he woke up that morning that he was going to get caught up in the lovely, delightful scent of his co-worker and suffer the wrath of an ire alpha. 

Stephen growled feeling annoyed, his intentions of courting Peter hadn’t even begun when he was already being politely turned down; he could see it in his eyes, he could smell it in the air. But was a really rude wake up call to be snugged out, clashed over the door and having to fight another potential alpha. 

 

It all ended with one call. 

 

—Anthony —Peter was too scared to move, he felt his shaky legs would give up at any moment but he needed to be brave for his student. Anthony was mad. Anthony was loosing himself to his feral side, his alpha had took over completely leaving only the instinct in surface and the bright mind Peter had learnt to love at bay. —Anthony. —He tried again. He untangled himself from the wall and moved closer but the warning growl he received left him frozen in his spot. Any more time the young boy spend in feral state, more in danger he grew; he could not comeback. He might never comeback and that thought alone left Peter in agony. — _Alpha_ —he whispered and that seem to be the right thing to say. Anthony’s pose was yet to be tense and firm, obviously still wary of Stephen but at least was conscious enough to recognize Peter,  _his_ _omega_ . 

Peter smiled small and soft. 

 

—Alpha —Peter was at his side by the second his instinct told him it was safe and brought Anthony’s face to his neck, the boy nuzzled at the scent gland and without being able to help himself, he licked the delicate spot, being greeted with a whine and the electrifying feeling of nails scraping his scalp. 

Peter took the boy’s face between his hands and stared at his eyes that slowly started to comeback to their original warm chocolate whiskey color. Gone was the desperate feeling of ownership or not so much as Peter felt more than saw a pair of sweaty hands locked on his hips. 

 

The omega brought their foreheads together and left a chase kiss on Anthony’s nose and made him scold playfully. The alpha wasted no time in taking his lips and tasting the sweet nectar from Peter’s mouth. 

Stephen cleared his throat as a reminder that they weren’t alone. The principal or the rest of the students might not be near by but he was still in the room. 

 

Anthony frowned at the older man and wanted to growl again but Peter won him over; the omega hugged him possessively, hiding Anthony’s face in his neck with a serious expression. 

—You need to leave, Stephen. It’s not safe. Not for you. —Peter’s thread was loud and crystal clear. If anything to go by with the change in Peter’s eyes, showing a vivid gold. His omega was ready to fight anyone who dare to step close to them. Anthony needed him and Peter wasn’t going to leave him. Peter wasn’t going anywhere. 

 

Later they could deal with the fallout of their actions. Injuring a fellow teacher, destroying public property of school grounds and the obvious growing possibility of a relationship between the two of them. 

 

For now they would stay put, hidden from the world, tending to Anthony’s wounds with careful hands and peppering his face with butterfly kisses. 


End file.
